Hero from another world
by Nick Taningco
Summary: Naruto finds himself in a strange new but chaotic world, filled with beast and other creatures. What will he, the hero of the Ninja world do in this new world? How will he cope with new challenges and danger. Fox-non-faunus-Naruto! NarutoX? Mature Naruto!


Chapter 1 – Of roses and Fox

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **Technique**

 **[Time Skip, Scene change, POV change, and Lemons]**

 **Disclaimer – This is a work of fiction, all credits belong to their rightful publisher and owner.**

* * *

Stories, fables, and legends; words humans are so fond of telling. Retelling events of long past, of exploits beyond, of adventures, and triumphs over the forces of darkness. Yes, humans are fond of telling such tales of wonders throughout their lives. But how does one such tale starts? With a hero, a villain, or an object of unimaginable power?

No, it all starts with a moment. One moment is all it takes for the journey to begin. For it takes one moment to send ripples along the surface of the vast ocean called destiny, one moment is all it takes to change everything.

 _DEMON!_

 _FREAK!_

 _MURDERURE!_

 _He isn't the monster fox. He is a member of the Konohagakure. He's Naruto Uzumaki!_

Two slit azure colored eyes open, staring directly at the ceiling. "That dream again," a male voice muttered and slowly sat up.

The man's eyes shifted around his apartment as if looking for something or someone then sigh, muttering something under his breath incoherently before untangling himself from the bed sheets to stretch. His fox-like slit eyes turn directly to the mirror in his closet. His overall appearance consists of his long unkempt blond hair, three distinct whisker marks on both sides of his face, with a height that's significantly taller than anyone his age with a body that most could only hope to obtain without years of prior training since the age of five, and finally were his nine-tails. 'The dust store opens in ten minutes,' he idly thought before stepping into the bathroom. A minute after taking a shower Naruto change into his clothes which consisted of long sleeves V-neck shirt, dark blue jeans, and black combat boots, 'Time to go to work,' he thought to himself before vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

 **[Scene change - From Dust Till Dawn]**

"Hey old man," Naruto greeted an age old male with gray hair, what little that remain, wearing a simple gray shirt, brown pants, and an apron.

"Naruto," The shopkeeper greeted in kind at the young blond male.

Naruto gave the old man a small smile, which he only showed to two people in this world the old man and, "Ruby, you're here early?" he greeted a red-hooded silver-eyed girl.

Ruby Rose dressed in her usual outfit of clothes that Naruto had always seen her in, a black blouse accompanied by a black waist cincher with red lacing and a skirt with red trimmings. If he had to describe her, well, he would describe her as adorable with a lean build that told Naruto – when he first met her – that she was well trained for someone her age. Speed, her body build was for her to maximize her speed, agility, and reflexes to the highest degree possible.

"Hi, Naru!" The bubbly girl greeted with a small wave.

Naruto chuckled a bit, "Shouldn't you be at Signal?" he asks in slight amusement.

Ruby blush in slight embarrassment rubbing the back of her head, "Well school won't start for a few minutes and you know I can make it on time, and it's as you say; I'm not late, everyone is just too early!" She hastily said causing Naruto to laugh at her expense.

Ruby's blush was brighter than her cloak and cutely glared at the blond, "Maa Maa, calm down little red. Here," Naruto pulled out a magazine that got her eyes to sparkle in delight, "A new issue of GunsxSword weekly." the magazine was quickly snatched from his hand leaving a small trail of rose petals.

"THANK YOU!" She delightfully screams out and hugs the magazine.

Naruto chuckled once more, "That'll be one hundred and twenty-five, Lien." He smirks at the slight pouty look before she nodded and handed him the money. "Alright, how 'bout I cover for ya, but don't tell the old man." Both discreetly looked at the old man who was busy cataloging all new merchandise that had been received yesterday before looking back at each other.

"It'll be our little secret," Ruby wink at her friend with one finger on her mouth. Naruto smiled and ruffled her hair slightly, "Good, now go I don't want your teacher getting mad at you." He said.

"Thanks, Naru, you're the best!" The hooded girl exclaims in a jubilant tone before running out and leaving a trail of rose petals.

"Ahem," Naruto looked over his shoulder to see the old man giving a slightly stern look. The blond rolled his eyes at that, "Don't worry I've got it covered." He assured the shop owner.

How long, how long has it been since he arrived in this world. This world called Remnant. 'Three years,' Naruto smiled sadly at the thought. Three years since Naruto had woken up in front of the old man's house, one years of searching for a way to return to his original home only to find nothing, and two years of building a life of his own in Vale as a store clerk and as a mercenary, among other things. 'Three years since that fateful day,' he thought to himself. Did Naruto give up in searching for a way home? The answer is no, no he hasn't given up.

Instead, he accepted the fact that he's stuck in this world and the method that sent him from the Elemental Nation to the world of Remnant as a one-way ticket. So, Naruto made the best of a bad situation - in a manner of speaking - and made a life for himself here, with help from the old man. 'Besides, this world's inhabitants aren't that much different from the ones back home.' He idly muses before growing, 'They certainly discriminate without falter, the difference being instead of Jinchūriki being looked down upon its Faunus.'

Naruto was sure if it weren't for his now ability to use Genjutsu – which took months of effort and a lot of Shadow clones to accomplish – to hide his tails the people would hate the old shopkeeper for harboring a filthy animal. 'But you could hardly blame some of them for thinking that way because of how a once peaceful group is now acting,' he mentally sighs in exasperation of further disappointment. Couldn't they see there's a much bigger threat than their petty squabble? 'With the way they are now more and more Grimm will show up, attracted to the negative emotion that festers in their hearts.' He grimaces in thought.

When a person learns to love, they run the risk of hatred. Because of the person they love is killed or harmed they would seek out to avenge them, and when they do manage to kill the person they hated the people that cared for that person will also seek out to avenge them. Thus starting a vicious cycle of revenge and hate if left uncheck will consume everything and anyone, slowly destroying the world if allowed to continue. 'I can only hope that one day they learn to see past their hatred and learn to work together.' Naruto then smiles and greeted a customer, "Welcome to From Dust Till Dawn, how may I be of assistance, Ma'am." The female customer blushes slightly at the site of the handsome male in front of her. Inwardly Naruto chuckled at her flustered state, finding it amusing still.

It was amusing because back in his home world, Naruto can count the number of women that showed him genuine kindness and affection. Unlike some whom either fakes it to harm him and lure him into a false sense of security, to use him for their selfish goals.

But Naruto made no noise for it nor did he react to the female customer being a bit forward as he was used to it at this point. "That'll be thirty-five Liens," He stated with a fake smile that looked all too real for the woman in front of him to recognize that it was fake. It wasn't difficult for him, Naruto, to pull off a fake smile and make it look real. It was part of being a ninja; Deception. Something he has mastered over the years of his young life.

"Maybe I can pay you differently," The female customer huskily told him, pushing her breast up a bit to show him a lot of her cleavage. Naruto inwardly sighs, this was getting slightly annoying. Before he could refuse her oh-so-generous offer, his scroll beeped. "Excuse me, Ma'am, I have to take this," He said in the most polite way possible.

Quickly turning away before she could respond, Naruto eyes harden when he saw the message on the scroll. "Boss, our supplier has dropped off our order I'm going to go and pick it up!" The shop owner nodded.

Seeing the blond about to leave the female customer made one last gambit to get his attention, "Excuse me," She was about to approach Naruto but was stop by the stern look on the old shop owner. "I'm sorry, Ma'am, but as you can see my employee is very busy. If you like I could hand him a message later on, no guarantees though." He told her.

The female customer bit her lips when she saw the handsome blond male had already left, "Fine." She left the shop with a small scowl on her face.

The old shop owner sighs in exasperation, "Kids these days," he said while shaking his head. He felt bad for Naruto for having harlots and gold-digger attracted to him. It wasn't the blond fault, the way he acted was because he was a good boy that openly cared for people and gave them second chances. He was worried that someone would/will take advantage of Naruto kindness one day, he hopes that never happens.

Plus he had to worry about the current task the blond had, 'Kid why you asked me to take you up? You didn't need to repay me back; I was happy to have helped you.' But it's the kind of person Naruto is; he'll repay his debts no matter what.

Such a sweet boy deserves someone that will take care of him, look out for him - because Oum knows he can't do it himself, and above all love him. Someone like Taiyang's kid, he could picture her and Naruto getting together. 'But the boy is far too dense or something for that.' While good because everything Naruto did for a lady is truly sincere, it can be annoying at times.

 **[With Naruto]**

"You're early, as usual, Mr. Oz." Naruto greeted a middle-aged man tousled silver hair and thin brown eyes. Light complexion and sharp facial features. He wears shaded glass spectacles - hiding his brown eyes - and a small, purple, cross-shaped pin on the cowl around his neck. His outfit mainly consists of an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and green shirt. He also wears black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants. "Goodwitch is not with you?" Naruto raises an eyebrow at certain green-eyed blonde not present as per their usual meeting.

Ozpin, or Oz as Naruto called him, shook his head. "Good to see you too, Naruto." He greeted with a kind smile. "As for Miss Goodwitch, she's busy at the moment." He informed the blond male in front of him.

He nodded in response, "So tell me, why are we in front of the Emerald-forest?" Naruo asks, gazing upon the massive forest. It was reminiscent of the forest of death or train ground 44 because of the abundance of dangerous creatures and wildlife. "Is it another stakeout and observe?" Naruto hope it wasn't one of those again because they were boring!

"Unfortunately it is one of those missions, Naruto." He groans out in response, "But you may engage the target if you want." Ozpin added.

Naruto smiled a bit at that, "A little, so what's the mission?" He asks. His answer came in the form of an envelope; an envelope with multiple pictures that was blurred, but despite the quality of the images Naruto could still make out an outline of a creature, "Another New-Type?" He inquires.

Ozpin nodded, "The creature, it has been spotted on different occasion, but no one has ever gotten a good look at it." His face suddenly fell and grimaced, "Those that were sent to hunt the creature never came back."

The older hunter was telling him to be careful, "I'll be fine, Oz, you don't have to worry." Naruto assured him with his trademark grin.

"Regardless, if it looks dire I want you to retreat." He told him in a serious tone. Now Ozpin wasn't fully aware just how strong the blond male was as he had only seen Naruto fought a handful of times but it was enough for Ozpin to gauge him on his strength. "Also, have you considered my offer?" He asked.

Naruto blinks once and recalls the deal the two of them made not too long ago, "No, not yet. Honestly, I don't have a reason too." He said it in a way that didn't sound so disrespectful.

Ozpin nodded in understanding, not at all insulted. "It's fine. You are busy as it is and with me asking you to do this mission, even though you are not a hunter, I'm already asking too much." Honestly, he already felt like he was pressuring the boy and mentally scolding himself for doing so.

Naruto just gave Ozpin a dry look, "Trust me Oz you're not asking much." Outside of mission and work, he didn't have much to do. "I'll get this done by the end of the day, either I kill it or have a full image of it." He said with an assuring tone.

Without another word, Naruto left via Shunshin No Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique) and was now in the middle of the forest where presumably the creature was spotted. What he found, though, were a lot of dead animals and black soot left behind by dead Grimm. 'The wounds on those dead animals are fresh, so this was just recently.' He looked around the area and immediately spotted a large paw-like imprint on the ground. 'Could it be one of them, impossible they wouldn't go that far and so close to my territory,' There was a reason why Ozpin wanted him and only him for this mission.

This part of the forest belongs to him. It has for quite some time now, and it was considered a safe zone because of how Naruto marked it for the rest of the creatures to know that they weren't welcome into this part of the forest. Sure there were strays here and there that had the courage to enter his territory, but Naruto killed all of them. Even Grimm had some semblance of intelligence to know when something is far superior to themselves and was not about to risk a losing battle if they can't help it of course. 'So what exactly are you, New-Type?' he mentally asked himself.

It's obvious to Naruto that he was challenged by the New-Type as it was evident by the number of dead animal bodies around him and the trail of dead Grimm, it was like how animals establish their dominance by challenging the Alpha. 'Maybe I should place some security seals around my area?' He idly mused as he began tracking down the trespasser.

Seriously it was, at times, tedious to having to clean up the stragglers from his spot of land; couldn't they just take a hint and hike off? Was that too much to asks? At least it was something to do, and who knows; there was the possibility of the creature matching him at three tails worth of power.

A minute into it and Naruto felt a lot of eyes on him, eyes from both predator and prey. So the question is; why haven't they attack him yet? 'A challenge!' It dawned on Naruto that the New-Type, the creature, is challenging him for control of his territory. 'Which explains the dead animals and Grimm, it would also explain why none have attacked me yet.' He mentally concluded.

ROAR

"Hello to you too," Naruto greeted back. Standing in front of the blond was a behemoth with the face of a demon, the body of a lion, and sprouting out skeletal-like wings on its back. Its body seemed to glow with sinister intent as it eyed our protagonist, seizing Naruto up and measuring his worth.

ROAR

It roared out once more as if to challenge the blond male to fight it, Naruto smirk and pulled out his scroll then took several pictures of it. Now that he got a good look at it, it's body structure were similar to that of the Vajra beast he had encountered a few weeks ago, could it be a subspecies or a higher form?

"Alright, hot shot, let's see if you can topple me." He accepted the beast's challenge. The beast leaped at Naruto with great heights before slamming down causing a surge of electricity to burst out, luckily Naruto jumped out of the way. 'Fast,' was his first impression.

Nevermind the pulse of lightning the shoot out of the ground, he already dealt with that against Vajra. But this thing was faster than a Vajra, much more potent. Anyone else would have been caught, trained or not. It was only thanks to his quick reflexes and speed that Naruto manage to dodge the one-hit kill move.

Growl

Naruto took notice how the surroundings around the beast started turning dark, 'That this is causing this,' His eyes widen at seeing how ground and trees seem to decay around it like the very essence were being sucked out. 'Wha-' Suddenly lightning was shot at Naruto from above the beast's head. He jumps to the side to avoid the lightning blast that exploded upon impact.

He flips back over and over as more and more ball of lightning were shot at him, "Tch," Naruto threw an explosive kunai at it, but to his immediate surprise the skeletal wings deflected it off harmlessly, "Tough." He noted.

The Kunai he threw was not only deflected but also sliced in half, surprising since the metal was of the same metal used by hunters and huntresses in making their weapons. "So you're serious, huh, well alright." Grinning Naruto channeled his wind chakra around his body to protect himself from the lightning attacks. "A Fair warning, though, fighting me and being expose to my sheer awesomeness may cause: Serious injuries, inability to maintain self-respect and self-esteem, Jealousy to the highest degree of delusion, sudden decrease or full loss of confidence, High - high - risk of utter humiliation, dignity lost or dysfunction, trouble in everyday performing, and self-worthy dysfunction or utter self-loathing." He stated with full bravado.

"So Brining it!" Naruto shouted and charged at the beast with both kunai in each hand, coated with wind and earth chakra for both cutting and durability.

ROAR

The beast roared as it fired a volley of lightning orbs at the hybrid - yes it was aware that what it was fighting was not fully human - but was surprised when the attack didn't work against the hybrid human. The beast notice how the wind was surrounding the hybrid human's body like armor, in light of this, it decided to fight head on as lightning was now useless.

Naruto took the first swing, but the beast just jumps overhead, "Tch." He rolled forward to get himself some distance from the impending attack.

The beast then lunged at the hybrid with its claws in full force, bringing downward. Instead of dodging, Naruto caught the massive claw before pushing it back as a show of strength. 'Heavy' He mentally added.

Gurggle

Was that a chuckle? If it was, it was fucking creepy as hell!

"Tch, laughing? Find something amusing Ehh? That's fine," Naruto chuckled before his eyes harden, "Cause I find this situation amusing as well!" He shouts and charges at the beast faster than his previous attempt while throwing a large quantity of kunai laced with wind chakra neutralizing the lightning that coated its fur.

GROWL

It growled in pain as it felt the red hot stinging sensation on its fur, realizing the danger it was in it brought its bone-like forward to block, but its eyes widen as the human right hand glowed brightly as a spiraling ball of energy formed.

"TAKE THIS RASENGAN!" Naruto shouts as he slammed his signature technique into the bone-like wings causing the monster to buckle and Skiddle back. Its eyes widen as it felt its wings buckle and nearly crack from the amount of pressure the human was exerting.

ROAR

The monster suddenly, and surprisingly, did a flip backward, smacking Naruto with its tail in the process. "Okay, so nimble." He rubs his chin as it healed from the smack from its now jagged and bladed tail. "See, now that's just cheating – well pot met kettle since I cheat all the time, but I am a former Shinobi." He said offhandedly.

GROWL

The monster stops and in another sudden moved fired at the ground with bolts of lighting that covered the area with dust and rubble, "Yup, cheating." Naruto extended his hands forward and exerted his wind chakra to blow away the debris. "It's gone, how anti-climatic." He said in displeasure. He felt like he was being tested and prodded, something he hated because his instincts on such manner are always right.

"I'll think on that later, for now, I have to take this back to Ozpin." He said to himself before vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

 **[Scene change - unknown location]**

In a desolate place filled with large protruding crystal stood a single woman looking down at the dark place with calculative and sinister intent. Looking up upon her were thousands of Grimm that were born from this place of misery. "You've returned, my child, and what do you have for me." Her voice was both mesmerizing and haunting and flowed like fine silk.

WHIMPER

The beast that Naruto fought bowed before her as she was its creator, "Don't be shy, move forwards." She said kindly, but her smile frightens it. The beast strode forward and bowed its head, and with the light, the moon provided the woman saw the wounds and damage it sustain in the short tussle with Naruto, "So it was him." It was a statement.

The beast nodded, "The male that appeared years ago, hmm." Her jet black eyes glowed bright red as she honed on it on the tail of the beast. "Blood," she traced the dried liquid of with her finger before licking it off.

Her eyes closed for a moment and savored the taste, the feeling that this blood carried is exquisite. The pain, the loneliness, the anger, and the hatred that this boy carried made her shiver in delight. She also felt the determination, the will, the happiness, the love, and hope the boy has.

"A most curious boy indeed," She smiled ominously as her whole body seem to glow under the moon's rays, "I'll be watching you closely from now on, Naruto."

 **[Scene change - From Dust Till Dawn]**

Naruto felt a sensation run up his spine as he made his way back to the shop. Which made his ponder for a bit, could it be related to his assumption? Or is it something else entirely. It wasn't out of the realm of possibility, expect the unexpected as the saying goes. But till he had solid proof he'll put those thoughts aside for a late time.

It was similar to the other creatures that had surface years prior before he had arrived in Remnant. Creatures of massive proportion that suddenly started appearing and started eating a lot of, well, everything. Thankfully, though, they weren't that many of them. 'Aragami, Violent God.' An appropriate name for such creatures as Naruto thought about it.

Aragami much more vicious creatures than the Grimm the plague remnant for years. Where did they come from, no one can explain. Any relevant data one these creatures were from people brave enough to try and research them, and it usually ended in their deaths. What Naruto and several others brave enough to try and learn this creature; they all travel and hunt in packs, rarely does one find a single Aragami alone and wondering about and second - probably the scariest - is that some Aragami can control lesser-Grimms.

'And now, more and more of them are starting to appear.' He frowns in thought as it seems things were getting more dangerous, 'It seems this generation might need my help.' Though, Naruto, he was not arrogant to think he could handle everything. What he was thinking is that he could train people, or a group, with the will and the heart to stand up when the time comes.

CRASH

Naruto was brought out from his thoughts by the sounds of glass breaking, 'Red?' His eyes widen and saw three men in dark suits rush out of the old man store and surround her, 'Well, that won't do at all nope.' He thought and rushed in to aid his friend.

 **[Several moments before]**

Ruby was enjoying her day, getting a free magazine issue from her Bestie and getting an early leave from school she headed straight back to From Dust Till Dawn, she did pout that her Bestie was out on a delivery run. So she decided to wait for him to catch up on the day, while she did, Ruby decided to listen to some music - ones that may or may not be her future battle theme.

She could totally see herself fighting an army of Grimms and those New-Types while the song: I burn, is playing in the background. Maybe she could run some few songs with Naruto, ask his opinion. Well, he is the only other guy she knew aside from her Uncle and Dad, and on top of that her best friend. So yeah, she totally had to ask him on what song would fit her the most.

So distracted that Ruby did not notice a group of males in black while one of them, probably the leader, wearing all white started ransacking the store, stealing Dust and any other valuables the store has. 'Naruto,' The old man hope the young land would return soon.

One of the Henchmen spotted Ruby, still aloof to the world around her, and approach her with a sword in hand, the intent on harming the girl or use her as a hostage if the police interfere. "Alright, Kid, put your hands where I can see'em." He said, didn't know that Ruby was listening to music. "Hey, I said hands in the air," He growled out angrily.

"Hey, you got a death wish or something?" He said and harshly grab on Ruby's shoulder turning her around.

"Huh?" Ruby looked at him strangely since she was busy reading new weapons mechanics, upgrades, and explosives.

The Henchmen pointed at ear headset, "Yes?" She said after she places her headset down with the music: This Will Be The Day, blaring loudly.

"I said put your hands up, now!"

"Are you...robbing me?"

"Yes!"

"Oh."

"Hey!"

"HYAH!"

The Henchmen was sent flying when Ruby kicked him square in the stomach, just like how Naruto showered her; she spun to give herself some momentum and exert it all to her kick.

The orange haired man rolled his eyes and gestured for the other Henchmen to deal with the minor problem, but he was sent flying through the window when Ruby slid down, grabbed his forearm and threw him out. 'Got to remember to thank Naruto for teaching me that!' A plate of cookies would do for a thank you, Ruby, she was sure of it.

Ruby jumps out the window so not to cause any further harm to the store and the old man. Smirking challenging at the bad guys and flipping her weapon, Crimson Rose, around for cool effects, "Bring it," she said. Yup, just like how Naruto taught her. (Her headset was still blaring This Will Be The Day for background music)

"Okay, Get her!" The orange haired man ordered, the last three Henchmen nodded and filed out the store to surround the girl.

[Present time]

The three Henchmen wasted no time and fired bullets at the girl, Ruby just smirk and used her Semblance to augment her reaction time and body to deflect every single one. 'Naruto would be so proud when he sees how awesome I've gotten with his instructions.' She thought proudly, 'Maybe he'll treat me to a bunch of cookies!' Were Ruby happy thoughts/excited thoughts.

But she got a bit careless and didn't see the explosive projectile heading her way, "Oh no you don't!" A gold blur stood in front of Ruby, catching it before it could hit.

"Naruto!" Ruby exclaimed happily, "Did you see me, did you!?"

The blond male nodded, "Yeah, I did." Naruto looked at the goons the were on the ground clutching their knee caps, "Good work Red, I'll buy you some cookies later, after we deal with this guy."

"YAY!"

'Shit, not him!' The orange haired man thought fearfully and threw a smoke bomb down to try and escape. "Hey! Get back here," Ruby shouted and went after the fleeing bad guy.

Naruto chuckled at Ruby's expense, "Old, sorry I'm late." The old shopkeeper just smiled, since in their haste the Henchmen left all the valuables behind, "Call the cops," He said and followed behind Ruby.

"Hey!" Ruby called out causing the orange hair man to stop and mutter, "Persistent." Then a Bullhead suddenly appeared.

'Where the did they hide that?' Were Naruto's thoughts when he caught up with Ruby.

"End of the line, Red." The orange haired man threw a dust crystal at the Ruby before shooting at it, 'Shit,' Naruto thought and was about to trade places with Ruby to take the blast for her when someone got shielded the young girl.

"Glynda!" Naruto exclaims, standing beside her and Ruby, "Naruto," She greeted before glaring at the orange haired man.

'So cool!' Ruby thought in awe.

"Glynda, be careful where you aim, that ship may have stolen Dust in it," Naruto warned her and took out his Kunai.

The blond woman nodded, "I'll hold the Bullhead in place, and you capture the people inside Naruto," That was the plan till streaks of red hot arrows rained down on them.

Naruto quickly grabs hold of Ruby when he and Glynda notice those same arrows lighting up, it exploded. "Tch," Glynda use the debris to try and damage the Bullhead engines.

Ruby spotted a woman wearing a red dress firing burst of fireballs at the construct Glynda was using, destroying it momentarily before it reformed and quickly pressed forward, but was deflected, Narrowing her eyes, Glynda manipulated the debris with her ability to surround the airship. But was foiled by the woman in the red dress, 'Whoa,' Shaking her head, Ruby fired at the ship to no avail.

With a wave, the ground beneath Ruby and Glynda lit up, before it could explode Naruto manage to push both of them out of the way. It was all the distraction needed as the Bullhead flew away. 'Her ability to manipulate power, it's augmented... could it be!?' Naruto shook his head slightly, he'll need to report this back to Ozpin.

While Naruto was looking at the disappearing Bullhead, Ruby was practically bouncing around in excitement. 'At least she's happy, though not for long if I'm reading Glynda's mood right,' Naruto chuckled in thought. The tick mark on the blonde's forehead was very telling of her mood, though, Naruto did gesture towards her to take it easy on the young girl. "Shall we head to the station?" He asked, turning the hooded girl's attention back towards him.

"Right!" Ruby cheered happily.

 **[Scene Change]**

'Seriously?' Naruto sigh as he and Ruby was currently inside of the police interrogation room being scolded by Glynda for their reckless behavior, more so Ruby than Naruto, "In her defense, Ruby was attacked first and acted in self-defense." He finally said, defending the young teen.

"I realize that," Glynda started, "I just want her to know the dangers and severity of her actions tonight, she could have very well had lost not only her life but others as well." She finishes narrowing her eyes at Ruby, who was trying her best to go invisible.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at Glynda's remarks, "And if Ruby didn't fight back those goons would have escaped before either could arrive to stop them!" He growled out, eyes turning bright crimson. "Need I also remind you of the danger you place an entire block had I not reprimanded you from blowing a Bullhead full of explosives!" Glynda took a step back a little, realizing that how aggravated her fellow blond is.

A small hand tugged on Naruto's sleeve, "Um, Naruto, your eyes are cool and all, but their a little scary, but still cool." Ruby said in a small voice.

The former Shinobi calmed down realizing his mistake and reign in on his emotion, "Apologies, Glynda, I did not mean to take my frustrations out on you and shouted the way I did." He said in earnest. "I know you are just concern for her health, I should have acted accordingly." He added

The blonde huntress nodded, "I understand, and I should have been more light with my words." Glynda took a breath, "Ms. Rose did manage to delay them long enough for you and I to arrive, and by extension assist with the capture of these criminals, so thank you for that." She said, nodding towards the hooded girl.

"You're welcome!" Ruby smiled brightly.

Glynda nodded, "Now that out of the way, there is someone who would like to meet you."

'Ozpin...With a plate of cookies?' Confuse Naruto just sat back and watch, he figures Ozpin was here to enroll Ruby.

He was right.

It didn't surprise Naruto that Ozpin offered Ruby a chance to join Beacon Academy nor did it shock him that Ruby quickly accepted the offer as this was her chance to accomplish her dream. "Now, Miss Rose I have something to discuss with young Naruto, alone." Ruby reluctantly nodded feeling nervous for Naruto and left along with Glynda, leaving both males alone.

Silence permeated the room as the two stared down each other down in contemplation, "Was it because of her talent or her suppose latent ability?"

"It's both and with the best of intentions," Ozipin assured the blond.

"I wasn't questioning if it's for the best of intentions, but do remember the road to hell is lead with the best intentions."

Ozpin nodded at Naruto's warning, "I will remember that, my friend." He said before following up, "So what happened with the mission?"

Naruto handed Ozpin the tablet, "This is concerning," Ozpin stated after watching the video of the blond's fight with the beast. "Should I leave this up to you, Naruto?"

The blond nodded, "Yes, it's best that I take this Aragmi myself. But have everyone inform, in case they ran into it." He ran his fingers through the tablet to another set of video files, "Here, my Clone catalog everything that beast can do and when it's about to do it."

Ozpin nodded, "I'll update our files, then. But what should we name the creature?"

"Dyaus Pita Alpha type." Naruto shrugged seeing no need to change the name of the same type. "Let's just add another category, the Alpha variants." He added.

Ozpin nodded, "Alright, I'll make a new file and distribute it to the other teachers and neighboring countries." He said and quickly type away. "And about my offer, have you considered it?" The headmaster asked.

"And who'll take over when I'm out on a mission?"

"I'm sure Glynda can substitute for you, my friend."

Naruto nodded, "Than alright, though I'll have to leave the old man." In his mind, though, the blonde was already thinking of leaving several clones behind to help the old man with the shop.

Ozpin waved him off and said, "I've taken the liberty of hiring him to work with us at the school's general store."

Naruto just gave him a deadpan look, "You knew I would accept huh?"

Ozpin tried to look innocent, "I was simply offering an elder an easier and much more manageable job, Naruto." He said cheekily smiling at the blond.

"Fine, whatever." Naruto strolled out the door, "I'll see you at Beacon then Ozpin."

"I'll see you at Beacon, Professor Naruto." Ozpin waved at him.

'Heh, Professor Naruto has a nice ring to it eh?' He asked to no one in particular, 'Yeah those poor kids' He said to himself while placing a hand on his stomach.

"Naruto!" Naruto smiled and waved at Ruby, "What happened," she asked, worried about her friend.

Naruto chuckled and ruffled Ruby's head, causing the little girl to pout cutely. "Don't worry, little rose, nothing bad happened." He assured her.

Ruby tilted her head, "Really?"

"Really, so how 'bout ya run along and tell your dad the good news!"

Ruby's eyes widen, "OH NO DAD!" She said before speeding away leaving a trail of rose petals, "SEE YA NARUTO!" she shouted back at him.

Naruto just chuckled to himself, "Girl has a lot of energy eh, Glynda?" He said sensing his fellow blonde behind him.

Glynda rolled her eyes, "Yes, though too much I'd say." She said before stepping closer to Naruto, "Are you alright?" she asked.

He smiled, "Yes, nothing to worry about."

Glynda just glared at him for a second before relenting, "I know you can heal fast, but try not to push yourself like that other idiot," She said.

Naruto laugh, "Haha I won't…much." He joked.

The huntress just rolled her eyes, "You'll have responsibilities now as a Professor, you need to take care of yourself more and set a good example for the students," She huffed, crossing her arms underneath her chest.

"Thanks for worry about me Glynda, I appreciate it." He flashed her his trade mark foxy smile.

"Hmp, I'm just telling you about your responsibilities Naruto." She said, turning away from him, hiding her slightly blushing face.

"Hai, Hai." He said in mock defeat.

They talked for a few minutes, mostly about what happened earlier and his mission before departing.

"Well, this a new chapter for me then." He said to himself.

Unbeknown to the blond he was being watch by a large raven before it flew off into the distance.

—END—

Author's notes: Welp here's a new story for all ya'll hope ya enjoy!

Follow, Favorite, and Review my peps!

And Good day!


End file.
